Daddy's Not Home Yet
by Da Baddest King
Summary: When a certain blond, Naruto drops by his blond friend's house, Ino, what will happen in the house while her fathers away? Keep reading to find out, please R/R


Chapter 1...i dont own Naruto

Naruto/Ino One Shot...

_"Knock Knock"_

"Whos there?" asked the blue eye girl

"It's your man Naruto" answered Naruto

"You aint my man Naruto" said Ino as she was opening the door.

"You know you whant me your just afraid to say it" Naruto teased.

"Puulease" Ino shot back with attitude "why are you here?"

"Can a friend come by and hang out, dam Ino thats a nice way to open the door"

"Sorry is that i did'nt know you were coming, my dad isnt here he whent out and he whants me to be alone, sooo" but before she could finish he was making his way inside, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Naruto come on, ima get in trouble if my dad catches you here, you must leave now"

"Ahhh shut up he wont find out, i'll be gone before he gets here" he said in a husky voice "come here and sit, calm down"

Ino was calming down she whent with Narutos word that her dad wouldnt find out "you whant something to drink?" she asked the demon boy?

"Mmmm shure why not, what do ya have?" looking at Ino's beutiful blonde hair

"I just have sweat tea, would that be ok?" Naruto chuckled and noded.

As Ino was leaving the living room Naruto's eyes were glued to Ino's ass making his dick jump a little _"dam she has a fine ass" _he thought

A couple of minutes later Ino came back with a cup of tea "here you go" handing the tea to Naruto

"Thanks babe" he said with a slick smile.

"Im not your babe naruto" Ino said while sitting on the same couch as Naruto.

"Soo where's your dad?" asked Naruto.

"I dont know, he just said he'll be back in like a hour or two" Ino said not to shure when he would return.

"Oh thanks for the tea, it was delicious" said Naruto glaring at Ino's lips

"No problem, would like some more?" she asked looking at his spikey blonde hair, she wanted to brush her fingers through his hair

"Ino can I ask you a question?" he was ready to play with her mind a little.

"Go ahead" she wondered what he was about to ask.

"You like me dont you?" he asked with full confidence.

"NO!" jumped Ino "Why would you ask something stupid like that?" she was starting to blush knowing she did liked him since the minute she saw him at the lake with Tamari.

"It was just a simple question, why cant you tell me the truth?" he had his smooth voice on, and was just turning her on even more.

"I am telling you the truth, i dont like you, get it trough your head" she spat back.

"Ok then if you dont like me can you prove it?" he kept asking questions to her.

"Yea what do i have to do?" again she was nervous to see what he said.

"Come over here" he order her.

She got up and sat next to him "ok now what?"

Feeling on her arm he said "you still dont like me?"

"Nope, not at all" Ino said saking.

"Why you shaking?" he told her "Am I making you nervous?"

"No, its just could in here let me turn up the heat" but before she could get up and do that he grabbed her hand and forced her down on his lap

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the blue eyed beutiful said still in a shaky voice

"Nothing just proving you wrong, whats that on your lips?" he asked

"Its just lip gloss, now can you let go of me?" she pleaded but really didnt whant him to let go.

Ignoring her question "Its flavored?"

"Yea, taste like strawberry" she said trying to guess what he was going to do next.

"Can i taste it?" he asked knowing whether she said yes or no he would still get a taste.

"Ummm no Naru-Chan"

"If you giv me a taste, i'll let you go" he told her.

She looked at him then leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He licked her lips saying "It does taste like strawberry"

"I told you, now can you let go?" she asked again.

Ignoring her question againg "Let me taste it again"

This time he ran his tounge over and around her lips then slipped it inside her mouth. "Mmm, you taste even better."

As he kissed her lightly on the lips, he became aroused, "You feel that?" he asked

"Um hmmm," she moaned

As he kissed her, he slid under her skirt and pulled her colorful panties off "Naruto!" she screamed "What are you doing??" confused and a little scared what he was doing.

He kissed her again then inserted two fingers inside her "Naruto let go my dad will be here eny minute" she whined, trying to keep her composure.

"Relax Ino your dad wont be here yet", he was moving his fingers in and out and all around at a slow pace. She was very wet, that told him it was good. She was now biting her lip and breathing heavily.

"Naruto, dont do this" she pleaded, sliding her hand on top of his "please dont make me cum,ill mess up the couch". She tried to grab his hand, but he kept on going. "Dam Naruto, are you listening to me?" Her voice was now trembling.

"Relax Ino i have a big handkerchief, you won't mess up your couch."

"Dam this feels good" she muttered, her eyes closed. He picked up the pace a little, then pulled his fingers out and started pressing firmly on her clit with circular motions "Oh sit!"

When he felt the first contraction, he used his other hand to grab the big nadkerchief of him, as she started cumming her legs started shaking.

He kissed her to stifle her moaning, she was limped like a rag doll.

He then told her to wrap her legs around his waist, she did what she was told and she got up holding her "Where's your dad's bedroom?" the spikey headed one asked "Naruto no.."

"He wont find out, where is it?" he asked again.

"Down the hall". He followed her instructions "Is this it?"

"Yes" He opened the door and saw a big bed, he layed her on top of it

He statrted to unzipped her blouse and slipped off. Her nipples were already hard as he rolled them between his theeth "you got a nice pear of juicy breast" Ino blushed and said "thank you"

He started playing with her pussy untill she was ready to come. "Give me a kiss" he said as he slid the skirt above her waist.

She was breathing very hard as she suked on his tounge and lips. he then took his shirt off to expose his hot body that Ino had to bite her lip for.

He also pulled his pants down and was left in boxers "you ready for it?" he asked her "Mhmmm" she moaned.

He pulled his boxer down to show his ten inch erected dick "my dick is crying Ino" he squeezed it to make it harder. "Lay down" she did what he said, she was getting goose bumps all over her body.

She knew it was on. He raised her knees up while holding on to her ankles, and whent straight for her clit. He lapped it untill she was pulling his head, arching her back, and trying to break free.

Just before she climaxed, he set her ankles free and went to sucking the inside of her thighs.

"OH GOD NARUTO" Ino screamed, puling his head back toward her pussy. He inserted two fingers inside of her pussy while pressing on her clit with the tip of his tounge.

Ino wrapped her legs around his neck and begged him not to stop. Her legs started shaking as she was cuming and he kept licking her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

Her stomache whent in and out then her body whent limp he untangled her legs from his neck and wiped his face with the handkerchief.

She smiled at Naruto and said "Thank you Naru-Chan" and placed her arm around his neck then whisper into his ear "let me get on top"

Naruto's eyes widen as he did not expect this from her "ok, baby Ino"

With his pants and boxers off she strtled on to his lap, grabbed his ten inch erection that was still hard as a brick wall, and began massaging it, Naruto layed back and enjoyed the view.

"How dose it feel?" she asked.

"Go a little harder" he mumbled closing his eyes. She squeezed and pulled untill it was even harder and the head looked like it was surprised. He grabbed her waist and let it go. she held on to the bed as he lifted her up and slid his dick in.

"Naruto" she moaned "you feel so good" Naruto was holding on thight to her hips and hitting it hard making her shuder with every move.

"Yes, oh yes" she moaned. He played with her clit while grinding deep inside her, she was thight and he liked it that way.

She was trembeling and hollering his name as he tried to bang her back out. When she started cuming, he came with her, their juices flowing and mixing together.

They were now both driping with sweat as they tried to catch their breath. Naruto ran his tounge up and down her her back and gently massaged her breast as she kept telling him he made her feel good.

Ino woked up from sleaping after she and Naruto fell asleep after flowing their juices together _"_what's_ that noise?" _she heard someone close the door "shit, my dad's home!"


End file.
